


Серьезно, Старк?

by Segen



Series: WinterSpider [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death Threats, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Superfamily (Marvel), Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segen/pseuds/Segen
Summary: Питер действительно был доволен своей работой. Это заняло чуть больше часа. Стена над кроватью Баки, спинка кровати, сама кровать по низу – все вскоре замерцает разноцветными огоньками.А еще он сейчас надумал сделать то, что взрослый бы человек делать не стал. Но, ладно, так ему будет спокойнее.





	Серьезно, Старк?

Буквально _каждый_ их день грозил смертью. Буквально каждый день — это новый злодей. И на то, чтобы спасти Большое Яблоко (хотя бы) и весь мир (в идеале, вы знаете?), у них почти всегда сутки. Двадцать четыре часа. Не так уж и много, если задуматься.  
_Вот и сейчас он рисковал своей задницей. И об этом отцу лучше не знать._  
А вообще все началось с завтрака в Башне и слов Пятницы, что в самом центре города кто-то учинил беспорядок. И отец, и Кэп, и тетушка Нат, ну, вы знаете, все они посмотрели на Питера с немым сожалением во взгляде:  
— Ну что? Что вы смотрите?! Потом я поем! Давайте сначала мир спасем! — как будто он единственный, кто не успел поесть в это субботнее утро, честное слово. Спасибо, что хоть выспался.  
Тони на это лишь хмыкнул и потащил Стива, готового вот-вот начать высказываться по поводу полезности есть по утрам, прочь, а Наташа улыбнулась и потрепала его по голове.  
— Пит, не хочешь подстричься? Такой лохматый!  
— Нет, тетя Нат, не хочу. Вы знаете, мои волосы, они… — парень стрельнул глазами за спину Черной Вдовы, после чего посмотрел ей прямо в глаза: — Просто — нет.  
— Как скажешь, _ребенок_ , — удивленно протянула Наташа и проследила за убегающим подростком. — Дети такие чудные.  
— Не то слово, — отозвался Барнс, что ровным счетом не обратил никакого внимания на происходящее. Сделав последний глоток крепкого кофе, он едва заметно улыбнулся подруге: — Пойдем, люди нуждаются в _Мстителях_.

Баки готов был _заурчать_ в тот момент, когда Питер чуть было не проговорился. Не то чтобы он запрещал пареньку стричься, нет. Он же не тиран! Просто так замечательно было утыкаться носом в эти кудряшки, вдыхая вместе с запахом мятного шампуня аромат самого Питера. Такой теплый, такой сладкий и вкусный, что в груди каждый раз екало, замирало на секунду и распространяло это тепло по всему телу. Просто было до умопомрачения приятно зарываться рукой в эти густые волосы, что в хорошую погоду ловили лучи солнца. Просто он любил то, как отросшие волосы Питера обрамляли его светлое лицо. И Старк не стригся, позволяя ему и дальше взращивать в себе этот маленький фетиш.  
_Господи, в груди начало твориться что-то невероятное от этих мыслей. Как хорошо, что здесь нет того, кто мог бы прочесть их, иначе этот «кто-то» словил бы нехилый такой приступ: мало кто ожидал от Зимнего Солдата подобной лирики._  
В самом деле, немного об их _отношениях_ : парню едва стукнуло восемнадцать, когда он решился подойти к нему с _кое-каким_ вопросом. Баки — что ж, здесь он готов покаяться — давно кидал заинтересованные взгляды на Питера («строил глазки», как выразилась Наташа однажды). _На самом деле сразу после «Чувак, железная рука — это клево!», потому что, блять, такого восторга к этой адовой херне он не видел никогда; а потом он стал следить за этим чудаком в красном, и…_  
Конфликт оказался разрешен, Стив помирился со своим… другом (и нет, Бакс не ревновал, ни разу), Тони каким-то образом простил ему его подневольное прошлое, его на словах приняли в Мстители, дав испытательный срок в несколько лет, за который он должен доказать свою, так сказать, профпригодность. Вот он и доказывал. Пока спустя год после того противостояния не узнал, что Человек-Паук оказался принят в их команду (до этого, по словам Питера, отец не разрешал ему геройствовать дальше Квинса, где он жил с тетей). Прозвучит как клише, но они почти сразу нашли общий язык. _Правда_ , отец Питера подозрительно смотрел на него. _Правда_ , Стиви не понимал, почему его друг хочет столь часто проводить время со школьником. Но им обоим, в общем-то, было плевать, ибо ничего такого они не совершали. Их максимум на тот момент — соприкосновение ног при активном рубилове в приставку и рук при загребании горсти чипсов или попкорна из глубокой миски во время семейного просмотра фильма.  
Облачаясь в костюм, Баки продолжал ловить на этот раз приятные флэшбэки. Например, о том, как Питер первый его поцеловал. Срань господня, мелкому Старку тогда уже как три месяца исполнилось восемнадцать. Джеймс рассказывал что-то пареньку, а тот чуть ли не с открытым ртом его слушал. Баки помнил, он повернулся к Питеру, а тот оказался как-то уж слишком близко. А следующее мгновение, которое он осознал, это как они целовались. Не обошлось и без косяков: в гостиную — будто им другого места, черт подери, не было! — с шумом вошли Наташа и Стив, и Старку-младшему пришлось в срочном порядке уткнуться лицом в колени, скрывая свое краснющее лицо, а Баки изобразить дикую жажду и присосаться к бутылке.  
В общем-то, тогда они не спалились. По крайней мере, перед наивным Стивом.  
— Баки, ты все утро словно не с нами! Мы уже на месте, будь добр, сосредоточься, — голубые глаза Стива сейчас не лучились добром, они были пасмурны, в них бушевала гроза — обычный вид перед битвой. Барнс кивнул, и с его лица пропала вся мечтательность. Он готов был сражаться.

Питер ловкий и быстрый, а Карен, как и всегда, лучший в мире ИскИн, который помогает. Только Пятнице не говорите!..  
— Вот так-то, говнюк! Не будешь нападать на мирных жителей! Мэм, — Паук обратился к испуганной женщине, которую только что спас, — если вы позволите, я перенесу вас в более безопасное место! — Мадам активно закивала, потому что кому захочется оставаться среди разрухи в эпицентре битвы? Питер приказал держаться за него крепче, и унес ее куда подальше, удостоившись благодарного кивка.  
Юный Старк попросил Карен просканировать территорию, может, кому-то из Мстителей нужна его помощь? И, черт, как же он был прав, думая так!  
— Питер, мистеру Барнсу и мистеру Роджерсу, я думаю, необходимо твое присутствие.  
Он нахмурился, а линзы маски сощурились:  
— Где они?  
— Отсюда на северо-запад через три улицы.  
«Баки…», — и не то чтобы Пит не переживал о Кэпе, но… _приоритеты, понимаете?_  
Он прибыл вовремя: Барнс как раз скрывался за перевернутой машиной, перезаряжая пистолеты, а Стив бросался щитом в очередного говнюка.  
— Кэп, — Человек-Паук салютнул герою и накрепко приклеил одного из нападавших к асфальту — потом его доставят куда надо, а пока — вот так.  
— Бакс! — окрик Кэпа заставил и Человека-Паука посмотреть в сторону Зимнего Солдата. И увиденное ему, мягко говоря, не понравилось: Баки держали за горло, приподняв над землей на добрых четыре фута. И Питер _почти_ успел к нему, _почти_ успел спасти мужчину, но… когда до Барнса оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, злодей приложил его об асфальт со всей силой, которая только могла быть у инопланетного существа. Пит мог видеть, как голова Баки ударилась об асфальт рядом с колесом машины, как стремительно начала образовываться лужица крови, и как монстрюга, явно самодовольно усмехнувшись, наступил своей лапищей на грудную клетку Зимнего. Питер поклялся бы чем угодно, что услышал чертов хруст. И только после всего этого Паук оказался рядом и смог выпустить паутину, стреноживая это существо, не давая ему и пальцем пошевелить: единственное доступное ему движение — моргание.  
— Баки? — Питер взволнованно опустился на колени перед мужчиной, уверенный, что Кэп, если что, прикроет их. — Баки-черт-возьми-Барнс, очнись!  
— Питер, — рука Стива легла ему на плечо и несильно сжала, меж тем голос Кэпа звучал до омерзения спокойно. — Ты ему не поможешь.

Питер вздрогнул всем телом, просыпаясь. Он сразу же поморщился — затекла спина и шея. Впрочем, в этом ничего удивительного: не стоило засыпать на стуле, наполовину устроившись на кровати. Но что он мог с собой поделать? Он слишком беспокоился, чтобы _не делать_ всего этого.  
— Питер, — парень услышал голос своего отца, но лишь громко и тяжело вздохнул в ответ, продолжая лежать. Потому что зачем ему двигаться, когда можно лежать и глазеть то на мониторы с пульсом, то на спокойное лицо своего, на минуточку, парня, — но, опять же, о последнем, вроде как, не знал никто, — и нагонять гребаную тоску на любого человека, которому взбрело проверить Зимнего Солдата?  
Меж тем Тони Старк — охренеть, они реально родственники? — присел на корточки сбоку от Питера и снял очки.  
— Я понимаю, что ты винишь себя, Кэп рассказал, что, кхм… — Тони стрельнул глазами на Барнса, которого все это время гипнотизировал его карапуз.  
— Что я не успел, — хрипло из-за долго молчания закончил за него мальчишка, все так же не глядя на мужчину. — Знае… — он закусил губу, не договорив, и повернул свое усталое лицо к Старку: — Пожалуйста, _пап,_ оставь меня наедине с ним еще немного.  
Тони резко выпрямился и надел очки, он не хотел, чтобы парень видел его лицо. Питер впервые назвал его именно _папой_. До этого было несколько формальное «отец» или и вовсе привычное «мистер Старк». И нет, Тони не настаивал на том, как именно Пит должен его называть, однако… Черт, сейчас он и в самом деле довольно сильно растроган, и омрачить это подобное пузырькам шампанского чувство не сможет даже лежащий в бессознанке Барнс.  
— Хорошо, Пит, — его голос не дрожал, чему Старк порадовался.  
— Знаешь, пап, дело не в том, что было там. Я… черт, — Питер яростно потерся носом о рукав своей черной худи и вздохнул: — Расскажу тебе кое-что, когда он очнется, ладно?  
— Я тебя понял, — было чертовски интересно, что мальчик имел в виду, но он его услышал и торопить не собирался, не сейчас. — Через пару часов я зайду за тобой, все же тебе необходимо есть.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Тони вышел из палаты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Баки лежал в отключке уже несколько дней, _четыре, если быть точным,_ и Пит волновался. _А еще скоро это чертово Рождество, а настроением и не пахло._ И у Питера, как у какого-то маленького наивного ребенка, возникла идея. В ее бредовость он не вдумывался, когда подскочил, не обращая на занывшие мышцы внимания, и направился через кухню к Ванде и Наташе. Он знал — благодаря Пятнице, конечно же, — что они все еще не закончили украшать гостиную.  
— …сочельник, и ты не помешаешь сделать все правильно, Стив!  
— Наташа, ну хоть помочь вам двоим?.. Могу я быть удостоен такой чести?  
Питер впервые за эти дни смешливо фыркнул, чем привлек внимание троицы, украшающей зал. Ванда ему приветливо помахала и вновь вернулась к развешиванию огромных, на взгляд Питера, синих шаров, Наташа лишь обернулась и одарила улыбкой, а Стив кивнул. Он держал стремянку, на которой стояла Наташа. Вся эта атмосфера праздника на секунду вернулась в душу Пита, впрочем, тут же улетучиваясь.  
— Как он? — Питер, что успел присесть на корточки перед коробкой с гирляндой, вскинул голову на голос Стива.  
— Еще не очнулся, — тихо отозвался мальчик, вновь опуская взгляд в коробку. Какую ему выбрать?.. Обычную круглую? Или, быть может, вот эту, в виде снежинок? Или эту в виде цветов? Или ту?.. Он крепко задумался и не заметил, как рядом оказалась Наташа. Она тоже, как недавно его отец, присела рядом с ним на корточки, но заговаривать не спешила. Вдова лишь оглянулась на Стива, что после ухода своей девушки продолжил помогать Ванде.  
— Питти, малыш, ты же знаешь, что он очнется, не так ли?  
— Знаю, но… — теперь и он посмотрел на Кэпа. — Такое впечатление, что всем пофигу, тетя Нат. Даже Стиву, — он не смог сдержать эмоций, и его голос дрогнул. Он прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что промелькнувшие боль и злость остались незамеченными.  
— С чего ты взял? — голос ее был мягок, и Питер осмелился поднять взгляд: ее улыбка отдавала печалью, а в глазах читалось понимание и сочувствие. — Стиви тоже переживает, просто в силу опыта держится.  
Наташа умалчивает о том, что он уже терял своего друга, ведь Пит умный мальчик с хорошей памятью — он и так это знает. Умалчивает она и о том, что Стив, когда остается наедине с Наташей, крепко и подолгу обнимает ее, не имея сил высказать вслух все то, что вертится в его голове. Пит умный мальчик, и он понимает то, что не было произнесено вслух, а оттого отводит взгляд, стыдясь своих сомнений.  
— Не переживай, — она потрепала его по голове столь привычным жестом, — все будет хорошо, как бы банально это ни звучало. Брюс хороший врач, по его словам, Баки должен скоро очнуться.  
Питер все это время теребил в руках прозрачный проводок и молчал.  
— Зачем тебе гирлянда? — на вопрос мальчишка покраснел, в очередной раз осознавая тупость ситуации, но все же ответил. Ведь это Нат, ведь она никогда не засмеется над ним:  
— Для Баки, — прошептал, — ну, знаешь, через несколько часов Рождество…  
— Хочешь провести его с ним?  
— Да я, блин, не знаю!.. То есть, вы все будете тут праздновать, пускать с мистером С… с папой фейерверки, обмениваться подарками и прочее, а я вот так брошу его? Нет! Тетя Нат, это ведь _несправедливо_! Я не хочу оставлять его. Если бы я был чуточку быстрее, то успел бы… успел бы… я…  
Голос парнишки дрожал, и мягкая сторона Наташи не выдержала — девушка обняла его, прижимая кудрявую и лохматую голову к своей груди. Столь близкий контакт заглушил судорожный всхлип, а Питер весь напрягся на минутку и заставил себя прекратить лить слезы. Ему пора поторопиться, ведь Баки нуждался в его присутствии.  
— Я пойду, ладно?  
— Конечно, мой мальчик… И, Питер, — она дождалась, когда мальчик поднимет голову, и вновь потрепала его: — Ты можешь не беспокоиться — я уболтаю Стива, а с остальными мы поработаем вместе с твоим папочкой. — Наташа была удостоена крепких — _серьезно, кажется, у нее останутся синяки_ — объятий, а после наблюдала, как Питер схватил всю коробку с гирляндами и потащил ее наверх. Она повернулась к Стиву и Ванде: — Ребята, кажется, нам нужно еще «волшебных фонарей».

Питер действительно был доволен своей работой. Это заняло чуть больше часа. Стена над кроватью Баки, спинка кровати, сама кровать по низу — все вскоре замерцает разноцветными огоньками. Подумав немного и изогнув губы в незаметной улыбке, он сотворил то, за что Баки стал бы на него ворчать, а папа… Что ж, его отец лишь усмехнулся бы и показал Питу большой палец.  
Он был доволен, да. Осталось лишь включить все это безобразие. Питер специально установил менее раздражающий глаза режим и вновь примостился на ставшем уже родным стуле. Он осторожно взял правую руку мужчины и прижался щекой к ладони. Тонкие пальцы невесомо касались кожи, ведя по линиям вен. В какой-то момент Питер прикрыл глаза и уснул, все также прижимаясь щекой к руке.

Он очнулся рывком и огляделся: палата, чертова гирлянда прямо перед носом, Питер, прижимающийся к его руке.  
_Спит?_  
Баки осмотрел своего мальчишку и понял, что да, Паучоныш его сладко спал. Чуть тряхнув головой, мужчина хмыкнул из-за гирлянды, которой была обернута его рука. На запястье Пита он приметил часы и осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, посмотрел время. Слегка за полночь.  
_Интересно, сколько же он вот так провалялся?_  
Но будить ради этого вопроса мальчишку он не стал бы. Поэтому настало время немного подождать.  
Питер проснулся, когда шел третий час ночи. Возможно, Баки этому немного поспособствовал, водя большим пальцем по нежной коже щеки, немного у уголка губ… Нет, его определенно сложно винить в этом — парнишка чертовски прекрасен, мил и невинен для этого мира. Для него, впрочем, тоже.  
— Баки, — хрипловато тянет Паучонок, тут же подскакивая, — ты очнулся! Боже, когда?.. _Как давно?!_  
— Пару часов назад, Пит, — небрежно отвечает Барнс, вертя в пальцах лампочку, что медленно угасала и вновь загоралась приятным синим цветом. — А ты? Как давно ты здесь спишь в такой неудобной позе? И вообще… Серьезно? Нет, ты серьезно, мини-Старк? Ты обмотал меня гребаными фонариками?  
Питер видел, что его парень не злился. Это откровенно радовало.  
— Не ворчи, Бакс, — Питер быстро и по-паучьи ловко оказался на кровати, осторожно уложив правую руку мужчины на себя. Он обнял его поперек груди и шумно задышал куда-то в шею, тыкаясь прохладным, как у щенка, носом. Вскоре Барнс почувствовал, как его шея становится влажной.  
— Ты там плачешь, что ли? — голос паскудно хрипит, и Баки кашляет пару раз, прочищая горло: — Все же в порядке, детка, я…  
— Ты, — перебил его Пит, — валялся в отключке четыре сраных, блять, совершенно ебнутых дня, и нет, я не буду мыть рот с мылом, потому что если сейчас я не выговорюсь, то меня будет буквально рвать от этих эмоций! Он тебя… Тебя чуть не убили, Баки!.. А я совсем-совсем ничего не мог сделать!.. Понимаешь? Я прилетел туда с целью помочь, но ничего не сделал. Не успел… Знаешь, — просипел парень, закидывая ногу на Баки, — я начну бегать, чтобы стать достаточно быстрым. Потому что, серьезно…  
— Тебя беспокоит, что ты не смог быть поле… Ла-а-адно, это была тупая, действительно мерзкая шуточка, Питти, — зачастил Баки, видя, как резко мальчик поднял голову и какую ярость источал его взгляд. — Все хорошо, малыш, я жив.  
— Да, у тебя трещины в ребрах и, скорее всего, сотрясение. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Прости, я начал тараторить, не дав тебе толком ничего сказать!  
— Все хорошо, голова немного гудит, но в целом — хоть сейчас на ринг.  
Баки, наконец, перестал вертеть лампочку и провел тыльной стороной бионической ладони по заплаканному лицу, утирая остатки слез. Вид жмурящегося Питера, Питера, ластящегося, жмущегося к его руке подобно охочему до ласки котенку делал из него кремовый торт или что-то в этом роде, потому как его уже вполне привычно затопила нежность.  
— Не-а, профессор Беннер тебе не разрешит вставать еще пару дней, я уверен. И я тебе тоже встать не позволю, так и знай, — Старк шептал, продолжая вжиматься в руку Баки. Он открыл глаза, что влажно блестели от недавних слез, и поцеловал его в колючий подбородок.  
— Малыш, тебе не кажется, что ты несколько… промазал? Не думал, что у тебя проблемы с прицелом. Вот жди момента, когда меня выпишут, и мы…  
— Угу, есть немного, — Питер намек понял, но оставил без каких-либо действий со своей стороны, ну, разве что пальчик к пухлым губам приложил. — Ты, к слову, в курсе, что уже как часа три Рождество за окном?  
Баки прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на пальце на его губах. Он обводил контур губ, гладил, заставлял их приоткрыться, и мужчина, подловив момент, коснулся кончиком языка чувствительной подушечки пальца. Ага, пальцы — едва ли не эрогенная зона Питера.  
В ответ его легонько шлепнули по губам:  
— Тихо, не время еще. Кстати, я решил, что пора рассказать о нас папе, потому что Наташа считает, что мы спалимся на жарком, и тогда будет куда хуже.  
— Думаешь, он не захочет стрельнуть в меня из своих репульсоров?  
— Нет, — Питти хихикнул, — он, вроде как, меня любит, а я люблю и его, и тебя, так что убивать он тебя точно не станет. Просто в нашей жизни станет больше его сарказма и подколов.  
— Да ты меня сейчас филигранно утешил, — пробормотал задумчиво Зимний.  
— О, да брось. — Юный Старк вновь улегся, поерзал немного для удобства и, обнимая всеми способными на это действо конечностями Бакса, уставился в окном. Там как раз вспыхнул ярким цветком очередной салют. Мальчишка потерся о плечо Баки — его маленький, на самом деле, фетиш — и проурчал: — С Рождеством, _сладкий_.  
— С Рождеством, мой чересчур чувствительный парень! Кстати, объясни мне, на кой ты меня как рождественскую ель обмотал?  
—  _Просто ты такой же красивый, как и она_ , и тебе идут эти огоньки. И вообще, мне так спокойнее было.  
— Ну ладно, Паучонок, — Баки уткнулся носом в лохматую макушку, вдохнул чисто питеровский запах и довольно прикрыл глаза. _Теперь им обоим можно спокойно поспать._


End file.
